Harry Potter et les Vacances Bien Méritées
by Skaelds
Summary: Harry en a assez, de cette stupide prophétie, du fait qu'il va mourir dans un an, et décide de s'octroyer des vacances bien méritées. Ce qu'il ne savait pas pourtant, c'était qu'il est impossible pour Harry Potter de voyager sans être suivi pas à pas par un certain espion de pacotille... [Bucket List]


**MY BUCKET LIST**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à s'arracher brusquement de tout repère.

Quelque chose qui vous pousse en avant, qui vous donne des ailes alors que dans un claquement de porte, c'est un grand "Merde" que vous déclamez à l'humanité, parce que vous êtes mortel - parce que vous voulez vivre.

Harry l'avait fait.

Il avait dressé son majeur contre le visage indigné d'Hermione, contre les protestations étranglées de Ron, contre ceux qui hurlaient, s'arrachaient les cheveux parce que leur précieux Survivant n'était plus là pour leur sauver les fesses.

Il allait mourir.

C'était un fait, quelque chose qu'il pouvait désormais énoncer clairement parce que le murmurer, y penser tout bas sans oser le dire ne l'aiderait pas. Il allait mourir et il avait seulement dix-sept ans. Ce n'était même pas un quart de vie moldue, un dixième de vie sorcière. Et tout allait s'arrêter brusquement.

C'était paradoxal. Il découvrait le monde sorcier aussi brusquement qu'il allait le quitter - voilà qui aurait ravi cette vieille folle de Trelawney. Alors Harry avait claqué la porte, avait décidé que tant qu'à mourir prochainement, il préférait le faire en sachant tout ce qui allait lui manquer plutôt que de vivre dans l'ignorance ses derniers instants.

De ne vivre que de regrets au lieu de souvenirs.

Alors il avait fait son sac, salué tout le monde et prit le premier billet pour l'Etranger - pour quelque part.

Il avait de l'argent, beaucoup trop d'argent, alors même en allant jusqu'à le dépenser jusqu'à sa dernière seconde n'affecterait pas un centième de la voûte qu'il possédait. Harry avait déjà rédigé son testament, griffonné que tout reviendrait aux Weasley et à ses amis, pour l'avoir hébergé, pour l'avoir nourri, pour lui avoir offert un simulacre de famille.

Il en avait assez. Assez de ne pas avoir pu profiter au maximum de sa jeunesse, de s'être retrouvé dans une guerre qui n'aurait jamais dû le concerner.

Alors il était parti.

Du jour au lendemain, après quelques menus achats, Harry avait tracé sa route. Il avait envie de découvrir le monde, de ne plus rester cantonné à cette vieille Angleterre qui l'avait vu naître et mourir, de savoir ce que ça faisait de naviguer dans les rues de Venise, de gravir les sommets autrichiens, de goûter aux spécialités norvégiennes. Il voulait suer dans les déserts d'Afrique, frissonner au sein de l'Alaska - tout sauf le temps pluvieux de l'Ecosse.

Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps, à peine le temps de claquer une bise sur la joue d'Hermione et Luna, d'enlacer Ron et Neville et d'envoyer un sourire un peu mélancolique à Ginny.

Et il ne regrettait rien.

Et maintenant Harry patientait. Il en était là, tout en haut de la grande tour de Macao, en Chine. La civilisation s'étendait sous lui, grouillait de monde en un spectacle de grisaille qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt. C'en était grisant. Il avait l'impression d'être libre enfin, de sentir l'air battre à ses oreilles, fouetter son visage alors que sous lui seul le vide lui faisait de face.

Il y avait quelque chose de sublime à s'offrir comme ça au visage du monde, à jouer à pile ou face avec la mort. Il y avait eu des accidents, il le savait, et malgré que son harnais soit bien accroché, qu'on lui criait qu'il pouvait y aller - Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de la ville sous lui.

Il y eut un moment de flottement alors qu'il hésitait, sur le point de se jeter dans le vide. Il se retourna, croisa un regard. Une seconde s'éternisa, silencieuse malgré le vacarme.

Et Harry sauta.

Son coeur lâcha à moitié, battant à tout rompre, le sang lui montant à la tête. Il se sentit emporté par l'immensité du vide, les sensations mille fois décuplées par son charme sensoriel. Le sol se précipitait vers lui à tout allure et il se sentait plus libre que jamais - effervescent. Happé par le vent. Ses paupières refusaient de se fermer et il ne pouvait que voir, qu'attendre l'impact.

Il se rapprochait, encore, encore...

Et d'un coup la corde remonta, le tirant en haut.

Il profita de ces secondes folles pour admirer la vue, encore sous le choc. A en couper le souffle. C'était l'adrénaline à l'état pure qui coulait dans ses veines, qui fourmillait le long de sa peau, rendant son souffle court et haletant.

Il vivait à cent à l'heure, frôlait la mort pour mieux la saluer.

 _Et c'en était grisant._

 **OooOOOooo**

La première fois qu'Harry le remarqua, ce fut en pleine visite de la France.

N'importe qui d'autre n'aurait pas fait attention, aurait tracé son chemin mais pas lui. Il était désormais bien trop habitué à être contrarié dans ses projets pour ne pas examiner d'un oeil attentif ses environs. Mais rien ne se passa - pas la moindre petite chose bizarre alors il haussa les épaules et continua sa route.

Après tout, il était ici pour se détendre.

Tout ça lui semblait mortellement ironique, mais Harry avait su apprécier l'ironie depuis le temps. L'hypocrisie aussi.

C'en était drôle, chacune des phrases en étant remplie semblaient commencer par "Harry, j'ai bien connu tes parents et..." "Harry, Lily et James ne seraient pas..."

Et il ne répliquait pas, ne répondait pas à quel point c'était terriblement impoli d'évoquer des morts pour justifier ses actions, se contentait de sourire et de tracer son chemin. Il était là pour ça. Tomber pour mieux se relever, tomber encore et encore, mais se relever parce qu'après tout, il n'avait pas le droit de rester au sol.

Il était l'Elu, voyons.

Néanmoins Harry appréciait la solitude. Il appréciait ce silence enfin, jamais plus ces exclamations étouffées sur son passage, ces remarques indiscrètes, parce que le Glamour apposé par un Maître en la matière le protégeait de toutes ces intrusions. Et il profitait mille fois plus que toutes ces années à Poudlard, entouré par des regards curieux et médisants.

C'était en paix qu'Harry avait visité le monde, qu'il continuerait de le faire. C'était en paix qu'il faisait tourner un verre entre ses doigts, l'étrange barman aux allures de gobelins dardant un regard dans le vide dans sa direction.

Harry vida d'une traite son verre, le reposant sur le comptoir. Cet endroit était étrange.

Un endroit perdu entre un nouveau McDonald's et un antiquaire, un de ces cafés quotidiens qu'on ne remarque jamais - sauf si on ose entrer. Et c'est alors que la porte s'ouvre, que la bonne odeur de pain d'épice et de café frais fait sourire,voire hésiter puis finalement entrer alors que résonnent les premières notes d'une chanson populaire.

Des endroits comme ça il y en avait des dizaines, des milliers même. Des petites échoppes qui ne survivent que grâce à une clientèle fidèle, qui ne peuvent rivaliser avec les Starbuck locaux mais où l'atmosphère est chaleureuse.

Où les serveurs sourient parce que c'est à eux, c'est leur vraie maison.

Harry sourit en détaillant le pub. La plupart des cafés faisaient attention à ce que la décoration soit tout à fait en accord, magnifique, mais là... C'était presqye anarchique. Les murs étaient en bois, comme dans un châlet, alors que les lustres dorés du plafond renvoyaient une allure luxueuse. Les housses des chaises - en métal noir - étaient de rouge et de vert, et...

Le pire, c'était l'arbre. Il prenait place en plein milieu, ses racines blanches passant sous le plancher alors qu'il y avait un second étage.

Cet endroit aurait plu à Luna.

Il jeta un dernier regard sur son espion, se décidant brusquement. Arracha une page blanche de son carnet de voyage, griffonna brutalement quelques mots, avant de déposer deux billets sur le comptoir et de filer en _sa_ direction. _Il_ sembla chercher un échappatoire, bien trop loin de la porte pour bondir, mais Harry fut le plus rapide et se posta en face de lui.

Le dévisagea d'un air neutre avant de poser le papier sur la table.

Et de tourner les talons.

 **OoOOOoooOOo**

La seconde fois qu'il le remarqua, Harry commença à avoir des soupçon. Après tout, ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il avait quitté Parispour une destination moins... exotique - le froid Suédois. Néanmoins son séjour se passa à merveilles, découvrant des spécialités avec enthousiasme, l'ombre n'entachant en rien son voyage.

Ce fut la troisième et la quatrième fois, après avoir fait cap successivement au Mexique et à Athènes qu'il commença à s'en agacer. Est-ce que c'était une technique pour le déstabiliser ? Il redoublait de précaution cependant, épiait ses alentours. Ne profitait plus de cette pause justement méritée.

Harry commença à devenir plus renfermé, irrité. Il voulait simplement des vacances, de longues vacances, est-ce que c'était trop demandé ?

La cinquième fois en Martinique, Harry était sur les nerfs et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un air louche. C'était louche - ça l'était forcément. Tout ça ne pouvait plus résulter du hasard, il était suivi. Il devait se faire à l'idée - son déguisement n'avait servi à rien. D'un autre côté, c'était presque rassurant de voir qu'il avait tenu aussi longtemps.

Et puis s'il y avait bien une personne qui le reconnaîtrait partout où il irait...

Alors commença un jeu du chat et de la souris entre eux. Si Harry prenait une bieraubeurre traditionnelle à Bruxelles, s'il goûtait un chocolat à Bern, s'il visitait le Moma, toujours ce même visage derrière lui. Il prenait plaisir à essayer de le semer, mais en même temps à le voir tenter en même temps que lui les spécialités qu'il goûtait.

L'autre ne semblait même plus sa cacher désormais, car si ses mèches étaient soigneusement camouflées sous son bonnet gris, il affrontait le froid hivernal toujours à quelques mètres d'Harry, lui décochant même parfois un sourire.

C'était amusant.

Harry en oubliait qu'à la fin de l'année il devrait retourner à Poudlard, que se lancerait sa recherche désespérée pour les Horcruxes et enfin sa mort face à Voldemort. Il oubliait tout ça, se changeait en touriste curieux, en môme de douze ans à qui on n'avait pas volée son enfance, en gamin qui jouait avec un ami. En oubliait ses dix-sept ans et son pied dans la tombe, son mortel destin.

Plusieurs fois, il avait déposé des mots devant son stalker personnel. Harry le voyait toujours le plier avec précaution après l'avoir lu, le glisser dans une enveloppe qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, avant de croiser son regard. C'en était devenu une routine, à tel point qu'il hochait respectueusement la tête quand leurs yeux se rencontraient.

Ils étaient pris dans une bulle.

Hors du temps. Hors du contexte.

Harry retira son pull avec précaution, le pliant pour le poser sur le bas-côté. Intérieurement il retenait un fou-rire, chose qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis très _très_ longtemps. Ignorant les consignes de sécurité que beuglait pour une troisième fois un Australien dans un anglais approximatif, il continua de se dévêtir, son coeur battant à tout rompre.

Molly Weasley l'aurait incendié pour se mettre autant en danger, Hermione aurait disserté sur les dangers et les conditions de vie de ces pauvres bêtes, Ron aurait tremblé et pâli avant de le suivre, et... Lui, semblait décidemment prendre la même voie. Son espion, encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était habituellement, l'avait imité en le suivant, non sans le fusiller du regard.

A ses côtés, une dresseuse semblait récupérer des morceaux de viande dans un sceau, avant de les accrocher à un long fil, ressemblant fortement à l'extrémité d'une canne à pêche. Entre temps, Harry avait dépose en même temps que deux autres touristes - dont son espion - ses affaires dans un coffre en bois, rempli d'appréhension.

Le teint plus que blanc, son stalker personnel le suivit alors qu'ils se glissaient à l'intérieur de la cage de la mort, leur coeur ayant accéléré suite à leurs frissons. Chose étrange, la touriste brune qui les accompagnait ne semblait pas le moins du monde stressée, simplement impatiente, ses grands yeux remplis d'excitation. Son espion lui jeta un regard dégoûté, avant de se tourner vers Harry, mimant une menace de mort.

Harry en resta interdit - pas tant par la menace que par le fait qu'il s'était adressé à lui. Depuis son périple, jamais l'autre ne lui avait adressé directement quelque chose, mis à part leurs jeux de regard. Il sourit, haussant les épaules avant de pénétrer entièrement dans la cage, s'immergeant avec ses lunettes de plongée.

Bien entendu ils n'étaient pas dans l'eau, coupés du bassin, alors qu'il se retrouvaient nez à nez avec une des plus grosses bestioles d'Australie.

La lourde cage de plexiglas, simplement retenue par des chaînettes en métal plongea peu à peu dans l'eau, son espion complètement collé contre la paroi, alors que la touriste laissait échapper un gloussement ravi.

Harry s'accroupit, impressionné, alors que la créature en dessous de lui s'ébattait dans l'eau, projetant de l'écume partout autour de lui, ses lourdes mâchoires croquant allégrement dans le morceau de viande qui lui était proposé.

Lorsque la cage fut entièrement immergée, son espion lâcha un chapelet de prières à Merlin, s'attirant un coup d'oeil moqueur de la jeune femme et d'Harry, ce dernier secrètement pas plus rassuré. Il se colla néanmoins à la vitre la plus proche de la bête, curieux de l'observer d'aussi prêt alors que l'impressionnant crocodile ouvrait ses mâchoires.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa à quel point il était petit dans l'univers. Sorciers comme moldus, comment rivaliser avec une bête pareille ? Ses rangées de dents paraissaient plus acérées que cent sortilèges de découpe, ses yeux minuscules, furieux, et essayant sans relâche de mordre la cage. Comment un humain pouvait-il rivaliser ?

Sa baguette, tirée de son short, glissant dans sa main, il stupéfixa la jeune moldue, s'attirant un regard surpris de son espion, avant de siffler en fourchelangue, tentant une communication.

Peut-être que son don s'étendait à tous les reptiles...

« _M'entends-tu ? Est-ce que tu me comprends ?_ »

Si Harry avait haï son don pour sa ressemblance avec Voldemort, les seules fois où il avait parlé avec un serpent, ça avait été pour des intentions pacifiques, alors il avait fait peu à peu la paix avec cette faculté. Au final, il avait découvert en Inde que parler aux serpent était considéré comme un exploit, un don de la Magie elle-même, représentée par les serpents. Symbole de médecine et de vertus, pouvoir leur adresser la parole était un miracle, au final bien plus répandu qu'en Angleterre.

Il suffisait de voir le nombre de cohabitations entre serpents et sorciers...

« _Mordre - MANGER - Manger, Manger, Manger ! MANGER ! »_

Harry fit un bond en arrière, le tout sous le regard toujours stupéfait de son espion, la voix grave du crocodile résonnant directement dans son crâne, amplifiée par l'écho de la cage.

« _Est-ce que tu me comprends ?_ » réitéra-t-il, avec enthousiasme.

« _Manger, Manger ! Manger !_ »

Harry lui décocha un regard déçu, plutôt contrarié de n'avoir pu réussi à échanger quelques mots avec lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était du fait de sa captivité ou de son esprit moins développé que les serpents, mais ça c'était soldé par un échec cuisant. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent enfin la cage, il s'empressa d'oublieter la moldue, répondant au sourire narquois de son vis à vis par un nouvel haussement d'épaule.

Ce que le ministère ne savait pas ne pourrait lui faire de mal, avait-il appris à la dure.

Il sortit de la cage plutôt bouleversé par cette expérience, même si déçu de son manque de communication. Néanmoins lorsqu'il se rhabilla, il n'oublia pas de faire un petit mouvement de baguette, déversant ainsi l'intégralité du sceau de viande dans le bassin.

Un remerciement discret pour lui avoir permis cette rencontre.

 **OooOOOOooo**

Les fois suivantes, Harry se demanda pour quelle raison son espion faisait tout ça.

S'il y avait une logique à ses propres actions, sa mort imminente formant sûrement une excuse plausible, les volontés de son stalker étaient obscures. Il avait toute sa vie pour faire ce qu'Harry faisait, avec d'autres personnes, des amis, sa famille, une fille même. Pourquoi donc s'obliger à suivre Harry, dont les envies changeaient en fonction de sa bipolarité sentimentale ?

Pourquoi se forcer à suivre son rythme effréné ?

Harry songea à lui poser la question, avant de secouer la tête.

Ce n'était pas à lui de briser cette routine qu'ils avaient instauré entre eux, ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas, parce que ce serait briser l'enchaînement passé - les avancées hésistantes de son espion envers lui. Le premier regard, le premier sourire, le premier contact - ça avait été de son fait, et il ne voulait pas inverser la tendance, prendre le contrôle.

C'était bien plus reposant que de voguer tranquillement, sans impacter des choses autour de lui.

Plus lâche peut-être. Mais il s'en sentait le droit légitime.

Adossé au bistrot d'un bar en Laponie Finlandaise, Harry attendait désespérément que la nuit tombe. Sa journée avait été des plus productives, entre son départ dans la matinée d'Asie pour ces contrées plus froides, sa rencontre avec les rennes dans l'après-midi et désormais cette fabuleuse expérience. Il se rappelait que c'était Hermione qui lui avait glissé cette idée pour la première fois, en plein dans un cours d'Astronomie.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Bientôt.

Penser à Hermione et Ron lui procurait un pincement au coeur. Mais il avait eu besoin, viscéralement besoin, d'être seul. Enfin... Pas si seul que ça, si on comptait son stalker, mais il était seul avec ses pensées, sans devoir surjouer tout le temps ou bien sans l'encyclopédie que serait devenue Hermione à chaque endroit visité. Simplement profiter sans savoir que trois cent ans auparavant, un Roi avait fait construire tel ou tel palais. Connaître les bases, admirer. Plongé dans ses pensées.

Ça pouvait sonner terriblement égoïste, mais c"était libérateur.

Même si parfois il devait avouer qu'avoir un de ses amis pour profiter avec lui aurait été agréable. Luna par exemple, qui aurait adoré chaque bête exotique rencontrée, Neville qui aurait admiré le Jardin Botanique français, les plantes amazoniennes ou la grande forêt de Sequoia - indispensable pour la majorité des potions aiguise méninge - Ginny, qui elle, se serait enthousiasmée devant les stades de sport, devant les matchs américains, devant l'adrénaline du danger.

Hermione qui aurait soupiré devant la beauté de l'architecture étrangère, aurait posé devant le Colisée, devant le grand Canyon.

Ron enfin, faisant la tournée des bars avec lui, se moquant des vieux croulants rébarbatifs postés devant d'interminables musées, qui l'aurait suivi dans chacune de ses potentiellement mortelles aventures.

Il soupira, jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'heure. C'était sans doute bon.

Harry se leva, remarquant du coin de l'oeil que son espion personnel réglait en même temps que lui sa boisson, ressortant affronter la froideur de la nuit. Heureusement que la beauté du ciel compensait cet hiver rude et inhospitalier...

Il rejoignit rapidement le poste d'observation, son souffle créant de la buée tant la température était descendue.

Son espion se posta à ses côtés, alors que pas une parole n'était échangée. Ils admirèrent en silence, touchés par la solennité du moment.

Les lumières dansaient dans le ciel en un ballet de couleur. Déclinée en teinte de vert et jaune, l'aurore boréale se reflétait sur le lac gelé du parc national, spectacle magnifique. Les lumières formaient de longues traînées de couleur, déchirant le ciel noir, accompagnant les petits points blancs des étoiles. Elles ondoyaient dans le ciel, comme des vagues où la voûte céleste faisait office de mer.

Il tendit la main en l'air, bien protégée par ses gants en fourrure, comme pour les effleurer. La surface gelée du lac reflétait les nuances verdoyantes, l'éblouissant aisément s'il n'avait pas porté de lunettes protectrices.

Une fois de plus, il déplora de ne pas pouvoir observer ces lumières dansantes à l'infini, subjugué. Seul résiderait le souvenir de cet endroit, son vol de retour prévu au lendemain.

« Ça change de notre bonne vieille Angleterre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne remarqua même pas les premiers secondes que c'était son espion qui avait parlé. Il était si habitué à son silence, qu'entendre sa voix de nouveau après tant de temps semblait irréel.

« C'est cent fois mieux. » souffla-t-il finalement. Il se retourna pour échanger un regard avec l'autre, un sourire fatigué éclosant sur ses lèvres. « Mais ça reste notre terre natale au final. Ne pas y revenir serait impossible. »

« Tu pourrais pourtant. Rien ne t'oblige à faire ce que tu dois faire. »

Harry ricana. Il secoua la tête, presque incrédule. C'était bien une mentalité Serpentarde que de fuir devant la problème, mais il n'était pas comme ça. Abandonner lâchement le monde sorcier n'aiderait pas à vaincre Voldemort et il s'était résigné au sacrifice qu'il devrait faire pour le bien de sa communauté. Et rien ne lui assurait que fuir à l'étranger lui permettrait de vivre en paix.

Non.

Il avait quelque chose à faire - il s'y tiendrait.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ça aurait été bien pourtant... »

« Alors te plaindre ne sert à rien, pas vrai ? Si tu es venu ici, si tu as traversé le globe à chaque fois, ce n'est pas pour disserter sur ta mort prochaine. Sur notre potentielle mort à tous. C'est pour profiter de l'instant présent - alors fais-le. » lui imposa l'autre d'un ton impérieux. « Comme tu le fais depuis sept mois maintenant. »

Il ne s'offusqua même pas de l'ordre. Il en avait presque l'habitude, et bien que la phrase soit béliqueuse, le ton ne l'était pas et il ne s'en outragerait pas. Juste obéir, pour une fois.

Admirer, profiter, repartir. Recommencer.

 **oooOOOOooo**

Le destin ayant décidé de se payer une fois de plus la tête d'Harry Potter, son espion ne se le suivit plus à la trace, de loin et plus ou moins discrètement.

Non.

Cette fois ils payèrent leurs billets ensemble, goûtèrent ensemble au plus cher café du monde : le kopi luwak, rirent ensemble (après-coup) lorsque qu'un lion bondit sur leur voiture en plein safari, faisant lâcher un petit cri très féminin à l'espion d'Harry. Leur routine avait évoluée, pour que le pitoyable stalker n'ait plus à tenter de se cacher. Désormais, c'était d'un entrain très sarcastique qu'il accueillait Harry chaque matin, qui les entraînait dans des expériences toutes aussi folles que parfois ridicules.

Son espion n'avait que moyennement apprécié la randonnée à dos de poney, qui avait mis à bas son honneur. Traitant son destrier de grossier et inutile animal, ça lui avait valu quelques déconvenues.

Harry n'avait arrêté de rire que le lendemain, lorsque ledit stupide et grossier poney l'avait éjecté dans la boue. Le tout sous le regard indigné et honteux de son espion, trempé.

Il laissa échapper un rire à ce souvenir, encore amusé. Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas pensé à filmer ce moment, n'ayant qu'une photographie de l'espion maculé de boue.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? » le cingla d'un ton sec son compagnon, bien conscient que l'autre se moquait de lui.

« Un souvenir plutôt agréable... » réussit à répondre après quelques secondes Harry. « Un certain poney, aussi susceptible qu'un hypogriffe... »

« Si j'étais Harry Potter, je ne ferais pas le malin. Après tout ce n'est pas moi qui ait réussi à me perdre dans l'aéroport d'Amsterdam parce qu'il est, je cite, "trop grand ce foutu endroit', pas moi qui s'est pris un coup de corne de chèvre lorsque qu'il avait le dos tourné, se faisant projeter dans les déjections de la dite chèvre... »

Harry marmonna une insulte entre ses dents, refusant de croiser le regard fier de lui même de son espion. Ces chèvres, maudites bestioles de satan, de toute façon il les avaient vu venir avec leur regard vicieux...

« Quel est le programme de la journée ? » reprit l'autre d'un ton calme, seule l'étincelle encore moqueuse de sa voix trahissant son amusement.

Le fusillant du regard, Harry tira de sa poche un petit planning écorné, qui avait bien vécu.

« En premier... Visite des dunes rouges de Dubaï avec course de dune buggy - il s'attira un regard incompréhensif- et ensuite.. Harry sourit. Surprise du chef. »

« C'est quoi ça, un dune buggy ? Ne me dit pas que c'est une espèce de chameau ! J'ai assez donné, ça va, entre les stupides poney, les rennes, les crocodiles, les ours, je n'ai qu'une vie et je ne compte pas monter sur un ridicule animal qui crache et qui ne sait pas marcher convenablement, de toute façon, un sorcier monte en balai et-»

Harry éclata de rire devant la diatribe de son compagnon, alors que celui-ci continuait sur sa lancée.

« Je suis un sorcier respectable et je monterai pas sur une créature où je suis sûr de tomber-»

.

.

.

« MAIS ACCELERE BON SANG, TU TE PRENDS POUR QUI UN CHFFAUDEUR DE PACOTILLE ?! MEILLEUR ATTRAPEUR DU SIECLE, MON OEIL, PAS CAPABLE DE BATTRE CES CRETINS DE MOLDUS ! »

« Chauffeur, on dit chauffeur... »

« ACCELERE J'AI DIT ! OUI, OUI, OUIIIII ! ON Y EST PRESQUE ! APPUIE SUR LA PEDALE PAR LE SLIP DE MERLIN OU JE VAIS APPPUYER TELLEMENT FORT QUE TON PIED VA EN DEVENIR PLAT ! MOI VIVANT, JE NE LAISSERAIS PAS UN PAUVRE MOLDU ME DESHONORER ! »

« Tu crois que je fais quoi ? Que je joue au Quidittch ? » commença à s'énerver Harry.

« TU PEUX MÊME ALLAITER UNE LICORNE QUE JE M'EN FICHE MAIS PAR MERLIN AVANCE ! LA DUNE LA DUNE BORDEL POTTER ! VAS Y ON Y EST ! ALLEEZ ! TU PEUX LE FAIRE ! »

« MAIS JE SUIS DEJA AU MAXIMUM ! A MOINS DE TRICHER, ON NE LES DEPASSERA PAS ! » hurla-t-il littéralement, passant ses nerfs sur son espion qui lui criait dessus depuis le départ, la voiture de devant creusant davantage l'écart.

Il y eut un silence. Un long silence. Du genre qui veut dire beaucoup.

Tellement qu'Harry détourna le regard de la route pour le regarder, suspicieux. Il eut raison car l'autre se fendit d'un immense sourire, dégainant sa baguette. Il y eut un instant de flottement, Harry pesant le pour et le contre, tandis que son compagnon ne s'embarrassait pas de tels scrupules et lançait un sortilège d'accélération sur leur véhicule.

Immédiatement leur vitesse doubla, dépassant sans trop de contraintes l'autre véhicule et filant à une vitesse phénoménale mais la ligne d'arrivée.

Ils ralentirent en un arc de cercle parfait, Harry rêvant depuis longtemps de faire ça, alors que les autres les rejoignaient une fraction de seconde plus tard.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de leur dune buggy, les touristes leur lancèrent un regard ébahi, incrédules.

« Comment est-ce que vous avez fait ça ? On vous doublait ! » baragouinèrent-ils dans un anglais à peu près maîtrisé, toujours sous le choc. « Vous êtes des sorciers ou quoi ? »

Harry échangea un regard avec son espion favori et ils éclatèrent de rire.

S'ils savaient...

.

.

.

Installés confortablement au sein d'une bulle privée, sur la plage de Dubaï, le célèbre hôtel Burj al Arab bien en vue, Harry et son espion profitaient allégrement du bar à cocktail le tout avec une vue sur les feux d'artifices d'en face.

« Je ne regrette pas un seul jour de t'avoir suivi au milieu de cet enfer » le salua l'autre, levant bien haut son verre, avec un petit coup dans le nez.

Harry pouffa, bien aidé par son troisième Sex On the Beach, bredouillant un remerciement.

L'autre attrapa une cerise de son cocktail, l'enfournant dans sa bouche avec la queue, s'arrêtant une seconde pour en recracher le noyau. Quelques autres secondes plus tard, il recracha la queue parfaitement nouée, Harry le dévisageant avec ahurissement.

« Comm... Comment tu fais ça ? »

« Le talent Potter, le talent. Dommage que tu en sois dépourvu... »

« Sérieusement » insista-t-il. « Comment est-ce que tu fais ? »

L'autre lui décocha un clin d'oeil grivois, enfournant une nouvelle cerise dans sa bouche.

« On dit que celui qui arrive à nouer une queue de cerise embrasse merveilleusement bien... » insinua-t-il. « Ce n'est peut-être pas une coïncidence... Tu veux vérifier ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Harry s'étrangla avec sa gorgée, passant du blanc au violet, avant de décocher un regard meurtrier à celui qui lui faisait face.

« J'en dit qu'après toutes les stupidités qu'on a pu faire pour nous mettre en danger, c'est aussi ridiculement que j'ai failli mourir ! Tu ne vas pas bien, non ! »

L'espion raté se contenta de rire et de reprendre une nouvelle gorgée de son cocktail.

« Ce qui serait tellement dommage...»

« Qui sauverait tes fesses de Face-de-Serpent ? » rétorqua Harry sans se démonter alors que c'était au tour de l'autre de s'étrangler dans sa boisson. Il releva un oeil horrifié vers Harry, balayant les alentours d'un regard vif.

« Tu es complètement fou et je me demande toujours pourquoi je m'en étonne... »

« Bien vu. Et si tu m'avouais enfin pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as toujours suivi ? »

«Bien essayé, Potter. Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? Tu me faisais tellement pitié, tout seul dans ton coin, sans personne pour aimer le pauvre petit Potter, pour l'accompagner ou l'aider s'il finissait par se faire manger. Je suis un homme de foi et de bon coeur. »

« C'est très crédible, tu sais. Te voir à ton tour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, est-ce que ce n'est pas touchant ? »

L'autre lui balança son verre en plein tête, qu'Harry esquiva avec un éclat de rire.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds jamais à mes questions ? » geignit-il d'un ton insupportable. L'espion se contenta de lui tapoter la tête d'un air faussement affectueux, mortellement sérieux.

« Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à entendre, mon enfant. Et c'est dans le mensonge que se trouve parfois la vérité en elle-même, entourée par des vraies informations pour en accentuer la crédibilité. » expliqua l'autre dans une imitation plus que ratée de Dumbledore. Imaginant un instant le vieil homme à la place de son compagnon, un Mai Tai à la main et sur une plage de Dubai, Harry rit une fois de plus - aidé par l'alcool.

« Je ne t'aime pas du tout. » reprit Harry alors que son interlocuteur mimait l'ahurissement, une main posée sur son coeur blessé. « Mais je dois reconnaître que ta présence a du bon. Parfois. Rarement. Occasionnellement. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ta présence a du bon. »

« Je n'entend pas ! Les feux d'artifices, tu peux répéter ? »

« J'ai dit : ta présence a-» Harry s'arrêta immédiatement en le voyant sourire d'un air moqueur. « Espèce d'imbécile ! Juste pour me faire répéter hein ? »

« Hein ? J'entends pas ! »

Cette fois ce fut lui qui dut se baisser pour ne pas se prendre le verre qu'Harry lui envoya, néanmoins il alla s'écraser au sol dans un fracas qui passa difficilement discret, traversant la bulle de silence. Le barman s'arrêta, déposa son verre, avant de très lentement se diriger dans leur direction. Inutile de dire qu'ils s'échangèrent un regard paniqué, filant à l'anglaise.

Le barman hurla pour qu'on les rattrape mais l'espion raté attrapa le bras d'Harry pour les faire transplaner, réapparaissant dans une ruelle sombre. Aussitôt Harry se détourna pour vider boyaux et entrailles sur le sol, s'appuyant avec difficulté à une façade.

Le brun à lunette se redressa, tremblant, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sol, un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses traits.

Ce fut l'autre qui craqua en premier, tombant lui aussi pour exploser de rire.

Harry ne se souvenait pas avoir autant ri en une soirée, l'esprit embrumé par ses nombreux cocktails, mais il n'aurait échangé ces derniers heures pour rien au monde, tant il avait pensé à autre chose.

Et tant pis s'il se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la pire gueule de bois de sa vie, se traînant avec difficulté de son lit à la salle de bain, la masse informe du lit d'à côté traduisant la présence de son compagnon. Ça en valait la peine, ça en avait largement valu la peine.

Les mois défilèrent, plus rapidement qu'Harry n'aurait aimé. Et il se rapprochait de son espion, de sa petite enveloppe qu'il gardait toujours avec lui, qui n'accueillait plus de nouveau mot depuis bien longtemps, mais qui avait une valeur sentimentale.

Ils voyagèrent encore. Passant d'hôtel en hôtel, des cinq étoiles aux simples huttes dans la forêt. Croisant sur leur chemin mygales, tigres et autres joyeusetés, mais aussi, de façon bien plus agréable, Sachertochte autrichienne, plats indiens, foule de spécialité culinaires qui étaient un délice. Ils durent évidemment faire impasse sur de nombreuses choses, pressés comme ils étaient.

L'humour ironique et sarcastique de son compagnon détendait Harry, l'amusait alors que son visage tournait au sombre au fur et à mesure que l'échance se rapprochait.

Enfin le dernier mois fit son apparition, son espion essayant de lui changer le moral avec mille attractions, avec petites surprises à la clef, mais Harry finissait immanquablement par y penser. Son retour dans le monde magique, retrouver l'actualité et Dumbledore. Il devrait se lancer dans la poursuite des Horcruxes, se lancer dans un duel mortel contre Voldemort. Y mourir enfin, parce qu'il abritait une part d'âme de Voldemort en lui, et que jamais ce dernier ne pourrait mourir sans le sacrifice d'Harry au passage.

Retrouver Ron, Hermione, ses amis. Les Weasley. Luna. Ginny. Neville. Les Gryffondors, exaspérants par leur naïveté et leur foi en lui mais qui faisaient parti malgré tout de sa maison. Poudlard.

Harry ne comprenait que maintenant à quel point il avait apprécié cette petite pause dans sa vie. Cette année de voyage, de rire, de course poursuite avec son espion préféré. Cette année de découverte - il restait toujours déçu de ne pouvoir communiquer qu'avec les serpents.

Son avion partait dans une heure pour Londres, il était cinq heures du matin et son espion dormait encore profondément. Harry jeta un regard sur les mèches blondes de son ennemi de toujours, encore sidéré de la façon dont ils s'étaient rapprochés. Amicalement bien sûr.

Ne serait-ce que penser au contraire l'horrifiait. Sympathiser avec cette terreur de Malefoy était bien suffisant, et il n'était pas très sûr d'être branché fouine albinos.

Il s'habilla en silence, seul le bruit de la respiration profonde de Malefoy troublant cette quiété, avant de récupérer ses affaires. Il n'avait qu'une chose à faire - une dernière chose.

Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, il récupéra l'enveloppe que son compagnon ne quittait jamais, en extirpant le tout premier mot. Celui qui avait lancé cette correspondance à sens unique. Il était jauni par le temps, ses bouts cornés, et l'encre avait bavé alors qu'une tache d'eau masquait le troisième mot. Mais peu importe, il le connaissait par coeur.

Il sourit en le relisant une fois de plus, le rangea et s'apprêta à partir.

Une main l'arrêta cependant, se raccrochant à sa manche. Il se tourna, surpris, pour voir un Malefoy réveillé le fixer avec solennité.

« Ne meurs pas. Ne meurs pas et je te dirais pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai suivi. »

Alors Harry sourit. Il sourit mais ne promit rien, et monta une heure plus tard dans son avion, marchant vers sa mort avec assurance.

Et alors Harry détruira un à un les horcruxes, se lancera dans la bataille de Poudlard, survivra une seconde fois au sortilège de mort et verra mourir Voldemort de sa propre main. Alors, quand on le félicitera, quand il croisera les yeux acier de son ancien espion, fatigués et éreintés, alors qu'il se dirigera vers lui en ignorant les exclamations étouffées, il se souviendra de sa promesse.

Il se penchera vers lui, sourira pour la première fois depuis cette chambre d'hôtel et demandera.

Et Draco lui répondra, il lui expliquera qu'il s'était lancé à sa recherche parce que sans Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard, il lui expliquera qu'il était envieux de la façon dont Harry profitait, qu'il s'était dit que refaire ces mêmes choses serait plus productif que d'admirer de loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il profite lui aussi, qu'il vive à son tour. Il lui expliquera qu'il fuyait le Manoir Malefoy et le sombre seigneur qui s'y était installé, que chasser le kangourou semblait plus intéressant qu'assister aux nombreux repas de Nagini, il lui expliquera qu'il espérait de l'aide.

Et quand il aura fini de s'expliquer, qu'Harry lui proposera de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé, Draco avisera la main que l'autre lui aura tendue, y déposera un papier, à moitié déchiré, mais qu'Harry reconnaîtra tout de suite.

 _Je t'ai remarqué depuis le temps. J'aurais simplement cru que tu aurais eu le courage de venir me voir_

 _\- Harry._

* * *

J'aurais du réviser SVT (Année de TS..) mais au final j'ai eu cette idée et ça ne m'a plus quitté. Hé, au début, j'avais pensé à Voldemort au lieu de Malefoy ! xD _  
_


End file.
